


Ship Talk

by kickassfu



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Crack?, F/M, Friendship, Relationship Talk, fluff?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-16
Updated: 2016-04-16
Packaged: 2018-06-02 15:32:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6571723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kickassfu/pseuds/kickassfu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Plagg and Tikki get into a conversation about their favorite ship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ship Talk

**Author's Note:**

> This is in no way how I feel about any of the ships xD don't hate me! A lovely reviewer on ff left me this prompt: Tikki and Plagg talk about their favourite ship out of Adrinette/Ladynoir/Ladrien/MariChat  
> I didn't really know how to go about it, so I hope this is satisfying enough lol

Another day, another awkward date full of fumbling words and refusal to admit it was, in fact, a  _ date _ . Plagg was getting tired of it all, he just needed some camembert and his beloved trashcan - away from disgusting teenagers in love.

 

Tikki sighed dreamily, “Aww they’re adorable together aren’t they?”

 

Marinette and Adrien were playing a video game, constantly glancing at each other and giggling. Both of them blushing, having the time of their lives.

 

“No, they’re nauseating.” Plagg responded grumpily.

 

“Why are you lying? You’re totally happy for Adrien!” when he didn’t answer, she looked at him and saw there was more to it. A beat passed before realization hit her and she asked, “Don’t tell me you’re jealous he isn’t paying as much attention to you?”

 

Plagg glared at her, “Don’t be stupid! I’m not…”

 

_ He totally was _ .

 

Kindly smiling Tikki patted his head, and he let her, snuggling deeper into himself. It was understandable, all of the time he used to spend with Adrien had been directed onto Marinette and Ladybug,  _ he was lonely _ .

 

She should’ve changed the subject completely, but Tikki was curious so she just asked, “Which of the four ships do you like most?”

 

Perking his cat ears at her question, he glanced at her, “I have no idea what you’re talking about.”

 

“Well I guess Adrienette is out of the equation, personally that’s my favorite, they’re so cute. But honestly I love them all.” Tikki gushed, flying around his head excitedly.

 

“They’re so sappy, there’s no mystery or excitement to it - it’s _ boring _ .” he mumbled under his breath.

 

Tikki heard it nonetheless; it seemed like he was very passionate about it - even if he pretended not to care - so she kept going, trying to improve his mood.

 

“Well Ladrien is nice, watching how Adrien completely falls apart in front of Ladybug is just precious.”

 

“Ugh no, it’s awful. He just pines after her, and he is so dramatic about it as well. I’m the one that has to deal with him being like that, he doesn’t even give me camembert when that happens -  _ rude _ .”

 

Tikki giggled at his rambling, “Ok so you’re not a fan of Ladrien either.” she pondered for a bit while tapping her chin, “If you like mystery, I guess you must love Ladynoir. The way they flirt is so cute and funny! I love it.”

 

“Then you guess wrong,” Plagg started, now getting up to face her, deep concentration riddling his face “they’re too superficial. They don’t know each other’s names and there’s always some weird distance between them. It just doesn’t work.”

 

“But isn’t it romantic? And mysterious as you said?”

 

“No! It’s not interesting at all.”

 

Rolling her eyes in amusement she wondered aloud, “Well then you probably don’t like Marichat either. I mean, they’re just friends, so there’s nothing there. Also, the whole Marinette not knowing who Chat is ruins it for you, right?”

 

Gulping he looked away from her, “Yeah...right! Well, I’m hungry do you have some cheese?”

 

She stared at him and a devious grin took over her tiny face, “Plagg, do you like Marichat?”

 

“What? No! Of course not. The only thing I care about is cheese, why would I even bother with weird human mating rituals?”

 

Tikki lied in an attempt to get him to confess, “Right...of course. Who in their right minds would like Marichat? It’s so predictable and boring. They’re just _ friends _ ! They technically like other people, so it would never happen. It really is the wors-” being interrupted before she could finish.

 

“ _ How dare you?  _ It is the only one that makes sense. If they started meeting up, Chat would be able to get closer to Marinette and see how she acts around him when he isn’t Adrien, and slowly fall in love with her. Which would make him drop his walls around her, and she’d see how sweet he really is, until she eventually realizes she loves him too. A loving relationship that would start from a strong friendship! All the other ships are nothing compared to Marichat.” Plagg spoke so much and so fast he finished his speech out of breath.

 

Tikki was impressed and with a victorious grin she said, “Got ya.”

 

Blinking owlishly at her, he asked, “ _ What? _ ”

 

“So you do like Marichat.”

 

“You tricked me!” he complained childishly.

 

“Well if you were honest I wouldn’t have to.  _ So _ ?”

“Fine, yes, I like Marichat. The stray cat and the fierce girl, go ahead, mock me.” Plagg replied, dramatically opening his arms as if he expected someone to strike him dead.

 

“Not at all, I love it too. I think it’s my favorite ship now as well.” 

 

Plagg smiled smugly, “Of course you do, it’s the best ship.”

 

“Yes, yes.” she sighed at her oldest friend. 

 

Plagg looked back at the teenagers, a toothy grin pulling at his lips, as long as Adrien was happy - that’s all he really needed.

**Author's Note:**

> I just wanted to thank Dora (isadorator on AO3 and theywaitforshewho/ladrienintesifies on tumblr) for helping me out with my writing!! Please do read her wonderful fics, she's such a beautiful and talented writer! Seriously, she's always there for me with a kind word <3
> 
> Oh and if you're interested I'm also kickassfu on tumblr~~


End file.
